Ponyo and sosuke's christmas
by Jigsaw1234
Summary: It's Christmas and Ponyo has something special in store for Sosuke And Sosuke has something special for Ponyo hope you enjoy please review Rated M for sex
1. Chapter 1

AUTHORSNOTE HI GUYS HERE IS MY STORY PONYO AND SOSUKE'S CHRISTMAS IT'S SET WHEN PONYO WAKES SOSUKE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT FOR AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

It was Christmas Eve and Ponyo wanted give Sosuke something, but she knew she'd have to wait till later on when everyone else was asleep. "Here Ponyo this is for you" said Sousuke giving her a little package then giving her a kiss on the cheek. "What is it Sosuke?" asked Ponyo, "It's an early Christmas present Ponyo" replied Sosuke. Thank you Sosuke" said Ponyo, opening the present, and gazed in aw in what she saw, it was a golden heart shaped locket with a picture of them together when they were 5 along with a container of fresh ham, "Oh Sosuke I love it thank you so much" said Ponyo kissing him; "He-he-he" giggled Ponyo, "What?" asked Sosuke, "Can you believe that was 10 years ago?" asked Ponyo, "I know time sure does flyby don't worry the hams still fresh I only just wrapped it" replied Sosuke; "I see you two are giving each other early Christmas presents" said Lisa coming into the room with Christmas cookies.

LATER 

It was 12AM and Ponyo was ready to give Sosuke his Gift, Ponyo went up to where Sosuke was sleeping and stripped butt naked; then she woke Sosuke up by kissing him, "Ponyo- Ponyo what are you doing and why are you naked?" asked Sosuke. "I thought I might give you an early Christmas present too Sosuke" replied Ponyo pressing her tits against Sosuke's bare chest, which caused him to harden in his pyjama pants. "My my - what have we here?" asked Ponyo grabbing Sosuke's dick outside of the fabric; then she grabbed the rim of his pants and boxers then she yanked them down to his ankles allowing his fully erect cock to spring up and smack her chin. "Oh Sorry Ponyo" said Sosuke, "its fine I'm used to being smacked with your dick from the previous times we've done oral before" replied Ponyo.

Before taking it into her mouth and sucking it and licking it, "MMMM that feels so good Ponyo I'm going to cum" moaned Sosuke Ponyo stoped sucking, "We're not thru yet not by a long shot" replied Ponyo as she waited for His climax to die down. "Sosuke I know we've never gone past oral but since it's Christmas Eve I thought I might make an exception" said Ponyo pointing to her damp tight virgin pussy wanting desperately for it to be filled with Sosuke's cock; "With pleasure Babe" replied Sosuke shoving his cock into her pussy while gripping her firm round arse. "AHHHH!" moaned Ponyo as Sosuke started thrusting in and out of her; Sosuke begun grouping her tits his hot breath on her back made Ponyo shudder in pleasure, as Sosuke continued to grope and kiss her tits.

Sosuke begun to thrust faster and faster, "Oh yes Sosuke fuck me fuck me faster Oh yes oh yes that feels so good" moaned Ponyo; "Ponyo I'm going to cum AHHHHHH!" moaned Sosuke coming inside her. Then Ponyo realised that Sosuke hadn't worn a condom, "Oh Fuck! Sosuke you don't have a condom!" said Ponyo; but it was too late. "Don't worry I'm sure we'll be fine now why don't we take a shower" replied Sosuke. As they got out of bed and went into the bathroom; then Sosuke turned on the shower. And kissed as the hot water poured down their backs, "Sosuke Can you put it in there?" asked Ponyo; pointing to her arsehole.

"Are you sure about this Ponyo?" asked Sosuke, "Sosuke do me a favour?" asked Ponyo, "What's that?" asked Sosuke; "Shut up and fuck me" replied Ponyo. As Sosuke pushed into her arse, "AHHHHH!" moaned Ponyo, as Sosuke Pounded Ponyo's Rectum over and over while Sosuke was also fingering Ponyo's pussy as fast as he could. "AHHH" They both moaned as Ponyo and Sosuke came together. Once they actually cleaned each other Ponyo gave Sosuke a quick hummer. They both redressed and climbed into bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER1 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


	2. my gift to you & A christmas threesome

AUTHORSNOTE HI EVERYONE I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER2 OF PONYO AND SOSUKE'S CHRISTMAS IT'S WHEN PONYO AND SOSUKE SPEND CHRISTMAS DAY TOGETHER AND SOSUKE HAS A VERY SPECIAL GIFT FOR PONYO R&R ENJOY ENDNOTE

* * *

The next morning Sosuke woke up to Ponyo blowing him. Sosuke tapped Ponyo gently on the head, "Good morning Sosuke Merry Christmas He-he-he" said Ponyo giggling before taking Sosuke's dick back into her mouth; once she tasted Sosuke's pre cum Ponyo licked it off, then Sosuke rolled on top of her rubbing his bare dick against her covered pussy. Then he switched to his tongue; "Sosuke As good as that feels you should take my panties off first" said Ponyo, "With pleasure" replied Sosuke sliding off Ponyo's panties to her ankles with his teeth then removed them from one ankle. Reviling Ponyo's damp Pussy; Sosuke shoved his face right in, "MMMMMMMM" Moaned Ponyo in pleasure as Sosuke stuck his tongue in and out of Ponyo's pussy.

"AHHHHH OH FUCK YES" moaned Ponyo as Sosuke dragged His tongue on her clit and eventually her Gspot, Causing her to squirt all over Sosuke's face, "MM Thank you Sosuke I needed that" said Pony kissing his lips, "Oh I almost forgot I got you something else" replied Sosuke Reaching into his nightstand and pulling out a red velvet box, Sosuke got down on one knee. "Ponyo we might be a little young for this but will you marry me?" asked Sosuke, "YESS! I WILL MARRY YOU SOSUKE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH" replied Ponyo kissing him over and over again. "Well we might have to wait for a few years to actually get married because we're only 15 but- I don't Care as long as I get to be with you" Said Ponyo cutting Sosuke Off; "You know Sosuke your mother won't be up for at least a few more hours and it's Christmas morning, and we Still don't have our pants on; "So maybe we could you know" said Ponyo.

"I thought you'd never ask but I might try something different" replied Sosuke, turning Ponyo around and bending her over his bed; then Sosuke shoved his rock hard cock in her pussy and fucked her doggy style, "Oh yes Sosuke Oh yes fuck me fuck me. "AHHH" moaned Sosuke pulling out and coming all over Ponyo's backside. "Sosuke what the fuck did you pull out for?" whined Ponyo; "Well I don't really want to cum inside you without a condom again" replied Sosuke kissing her, "Well you did last night" said Ponyo; "Well yea but it was by accident I couldn't pull out in time. "Ding" Ponyo got a text from Kumiko, KUMIKO: "Hey Ponyo You wanna Spend the day with me?" PONYO: "Can't I'm spending the day with Sosuke but can spend the day with us we should get together and have a threesome" KUMIKO: "Sure see you then" "Hey Sosuke Kumiko is spending the day with us" said Ponyo.

"Okay Sure" replied Sosuke, Going to finger Ponyo's pussy; "OY!" said Ponyo grinning Going under the covers taking Sosuke's Dick back into her mouth. "He-he you must really like my dick" said Sosuke, "Hey guys Merry Christmas!" said Kumiko opening Sosuke's Bedroom Door, "Oh hi Sosuke Merry Christmas where's Ponyo?" asked Kumiko, "Hold on" replied Sosuke tapping Ponyo's head, causing Her to jump out of the covers and accidently exposing Sosuke's dick to Both Ponyo and Kumiko. Sosuke covered Himself and Blushed in embarrassment, "Oh Fuck I'm so sorry!" said Kumiko; "Hold on" replied Ponyo walked up to Kumiko and surprised her by kissing her on the lips.

Kumiko didn't complain, in fact she actually enjoyed being kissed by another woman; Kumiko just returned the favour by giving Ponyo tongue. Kumiko knowing for a fact Ponyo had no panties under her night shirt from what she had done with Sosuke earlier decided to slip a finger inside of Ponyo's damp Pussy, Ponyo's eyes lit up in surprise when her best friend started fingering her; so Ponyo lubed a finger then reached over and pulled the back of Kumiko's white pants and panties down and pushed into her butthole, "MMMMMM" Kumiko moaned into Ponyo's mouth, Ponyo also stuck another finger into Kumiko's Pussy from behind.

Their lips parted when they heard Sosuke jacking off to their little show; Kumiko looked to Ponyo for permission to finish him off, to both Kumiko and Sosuke's amazement Ponyo allowed Kumiko to finish Off Sosuke probably due to it being Christmas, Kumiko surprised Sosuke when she pushed him into his bed sheets. Before beginning to suck and lick his flared tip, Ponyo crept up behind Kumiko and yanked her pants and panties off completely; then shoved her tongue in Kumiko's arse and started licking her tight hole and sticking her tongue inside of Kumiko's butt. Then Ponyo pulled out her tongue, then got up and removed her night shirt leaving her completely naked; then she put a blanket around her.

"I'll be right back" said Ponyo, walking out of Sosuke's bedroom where she bumped into Lisa, "Oh good Morning Ponyo merry Christmas" said Lisa, "Morning Lisa Merry Christmas" replied Ponyo walking past her. Ponyo knew Lisa could tell what her Kumiko and Sosuke were doing, but Lisa knew that they were at they were at the age where they couldn't help themselves; plus it was Christmas after all. Ponyo went into her own room, and grabbed a few things, then went back into Sosuke's room to see Sosuke and Kumiko looking up at her and Kumiko's face was covered in cum. "Ah Ponyo what's that?" asked Sosuke, "Oh just a surprise" replied Ponyo telling Kumiko and Sosuke to turn around.

Once they turned around Ponyo grabbed a strap on before creeping up behind Kumiko and shoving the toy up her butt, Then started Fucking Kumiko from behind, "Sosuke since its Christmas and this is pretty much a threesome now on the condition that you pull out in time I give you permission to fuck Kumiko and you can even make out with her too" said Ponyo pulling him close and kissing him, "are you sure Ponyo?" asked Sosuke. "Yea it's a threesome" replied Ponyo, "Okay" said Sosuke; As he placed his lips against Kumiko's, Kumiko returned the kiss and slipped him the tongue, Probably to take her mind away from the fact that Ponyo was pounding her arse with a strap on.

Sosuke Shoved his cock into Kumiko's pussy he could even feel Ponyo's Strap on going in and out of Kumiko's butt Sosuke pulled off Kumiko's dress then her bra exposing her tits. "Oh yes Sosuke that feels great fuck me fuck me" demanded Kumiko as Sosuke pounded her Pussy and Ponyo pounded her Butt, Kumiko pulled Sosuke Close by her hair forcing her lips against his. Then Sosuke realized he was about to cum, and tried to pull out but couldn't in time. "Whoops" said Sosuke, "What?" asked Ponyo; "I'm sorry Ponyo but I couldn't pull out in time" said Sosuke. "For fucks sake Sosuke! Oh well let's just pray that nothing happens" replied Ponyo as they washed dressed and went downstairs for Christmas breakfast.

* * *

AUTHORSNOTE WELL THAT'S CHAPTER2 DONE PLEASE REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ENDNOTE


End file.
